Learning the hard way to being a Father
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Ryan learns in shock that he has a son by Bianca. This is set in the furture. So sorry RYENDALL fans they aren't together and baby Spike is not in this story.


"You are the exact match to Ephraim Thomas's blood; Ryan. Matter of fact the **DNA** from you states that you are Ephraim Thomas's father." Dr. Joe smiled and shook hands with a very shocked Ryan. "congraditions on your son."

"M-my son. How the hell could that happen. Bianca and I never slept together. Besides I had an vasectomy fifteen years ago." Ryan shook his head as the confusion of the news hit him full on. _How will I tell Greenlee. Oh my God what will Erica and Kendall say. How will I tell Greenlee about my son._ He had no doubt what Joe Martin was telling him was the truth. Now all he had to do was find out how Bianca ended up being pregnant with his son. "Will my boy live?"

"I don't know. It's all up to Ephraim Thomas now Ryan. He's a little guy but a strong fighter. He had fought for his life since the moment he latched onto Bianca's ovarial. I doubt he'll stop fighting now." Joe said with a reassuring pat on Ryan's back. "I'll talk to BOTH of you and Bianca later as I get more news. But I have to get to my other patients" With a final pat on Ryan's back Joe walked away from the very stunned man.

Ryan moved closer to the nursery window where his son was lying so weak in the plastic covered crib. He saw a very tired and scared Bianca looking down at her son as she softly stroked his back over and over again. It seemed like Bianca was saying something to the boy. No she was signing to him.

"When will Ephraim Thomas come home; Miranda?" Six year old Coleridge looked up at her older sister.

"Soon, little one." Miranda squeezed Coleridge's shoulder with one arm and Bertie's with the other. "Soon our baby brother will be back home and safely be sleeping in his crib." She prayed to God that she was right. That God wouldn't take Ephraim Thomas Montgomery up to Heaven to be with him, Great Grandmother Mono and Grandfather Travis. It simply wasn't Ephraim Thomas's time yet.

"I'm scared." Bertie said as tears run down his checks.

Miranda took her arm from around her little sister's and wrapped them around Bertie and pulled the little boy on top of her lap. "Our baby lamb will be all right; little one." She said as she gently wiped the tears from her little brother's eyes. One cheek at a time.

Bertram Caleb Stone - Martin was six years old so was his twin sister Coleridge Greta Stone - Martin. Their mother was Maggie Stone and their father was Jamie Martin. They lived part time with Maggie and Bianca and their children and part of the time with Jamie and his family. It was easy for the twins to go back and forth between mother and father because their parents lived in the same town. Matter of fact they lived around the corner from one another.

Miranda Mono Montgomery was sixteen years old and the daughter of Bianca Christine Montgomery and Michael Cambias. Miranda had never met her father; Michael had died before she was born. Matter of fact Miranda's father died the day that Bianca confirmed that she was pregnant. Nobody had told Miranda how Michael died; they all looked quiltly away and quickly changed the subject whenever Michael's name would come up. Only Miranda brought her father's name up.

Her Uncle Alex was the only one who shared his memories of his brother; her father with her. And they were up to the point of when Uncle Alex was twenty one and faked his own death; leaving his younger brother; Michael; home alone with their hard as ice father; Miranda's grandfather. Miranda would never meet her grandfather eighter; Alexander Cambias Sr. had died the day that Bianca confirmed that she was pregnant also. He had died of a failed heart; Ryan had gently told her when she was four years old.

Ephraim Thomas Montgomery was Miranda's half brother. They shared the same mother but different fathers. No one knew who Ephraim Thomas's biological father was. But his father figure was Alexander Cambias Jr. Miranda's very own uncle. Even through Alex had his own children by Bianca's older sister; his wife Kendall Hart Cambias. He wanted to be a major part in not only Miranda's life but Ephraim Thomas's also.

Ryan opened the door to the nursery and Bianca's soft voice sang out.

"_Hush now little baby; sleep as you must._

_When you awaken your mother will be here._"

Bianca looked up to see who came into the room and froze on the last note at the look that she saw in Ryan's eyes.

"I can tell by your sudden silence that you know the truth." Ryan said softly so not to wake the baby. "That I'm Ephraim Thomas's father." He gently shut the door behind him and walked over to stand next to Bianca and looked down at _their_ son. "When did you figure it out?"

"I've always known." Bianca said softly. "When I picked the sperm number I knew it was you, Ryan. Two brothers; One older; one younger. A sister; younger. Abusive father. No one else chose your sperm Ryan; I told the doctor that I wanted every single sperm in me. That if it was meant to be for you to have a child, I was the one to carry the baby inside me."

"You knew all along that I didn't want any children." Ryan shook his head. "When I had my vasectomy I should have remembered to call the sperm bank that I donated too when I was eighteen to delete my account. But I had forgotten all about it till the moment when Joe told me that I'm Ephraim Thomas's father." He whispered softly as he slowly laid his right hand on top of his son's back and felt how weak and swallow his son's breathing was.

"I never told another living soul the truth Ryan. Except for Maggie." Bianca said gently.

"How am I going to tell Greenlee?" Ryan whispered. He shook his head. "She's going to be so upset and angry. I denied her_ our_ child. And here you are with _my_ child."

"I don't expect anything from you Ryan; expect for you to do everything in your power to save my son's life. You don't have to claim Ephraim Thomas." Bianca said looking into Ryan's eyes in which he had turned to her when she first began. "Ephraim Thomas will be fine not knowing who his real father is; he has Alex to be his father figure. You don't have to do anything; expect save his life today Ryan. You are free to walk away."

Ryan shook his head. "I can't walk away from my son. He's my son and I love him. I wont walk away from my flesh and blood."

A smile lit up Bianca's face as she laid a hand over Ryan's hand on _their _son's back. "I always knew you would say that Ryan; once the truth came out. I never thought the truth would come out like this or so soon."

**End part one**


End file.
